


Begins in Blue

by Kitty_KatAllie



Series: Do You Believe in Fairies? [5]
Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: Gen, fluff and friendship, utter cuteness filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_KatAllie/pseuds/Kitty_KatAllie
Summary: Paolo's Timestamp: takes place during Chapter 29, Halcyon Hands.





	Begins in Blue

Paolo was annoyed. Annoyed enough to be sulking. He _knew_ he was sulking, he could feel his bottom lip pouting like a little kid’s and his hands were jammed into his pockets with enough force that the waistline cut into his bony hips. But he couldn’t _help_ it.

He was too busy glaring at his dad, with his stupid uncaring face, while he scourged up some sort of winning argument.

“But _Da_ ,” he whined instead. Da just scoffed and shook his head.

“You seen the storm out there, sprout. I ain’t gonna let you go runnin’ about in that. You’ll fall in the sea with your luck,” Da said, sticking to his (stupid) guns and putting his (stupider) foot down.

“I’m not gonna fall in the _sea_ , Da. I’m eleven, not some dorky seven year old,” Paolo grumbled. He scuffed his socked toes over the wooden floorboards. He had, in fact, fallen into the Flute Fields well when he was seven, because Taylor dared him to walk around the edge of it. But he really wasn’t that dumb now and he didn’t even _want_ to go play with Taylor, so he wouldn’t get into that kinda trouble today! Pointing out he’d wanted to play by himself hadn’t helped though, since it only made Da more worried about his safety in the storm.

Paolo had the feeling that saying he just wanted to play in the Watery Cave all alone (with a fairy) during a summer _squall_ wouldn’t go over much better.

He sulked and glowered _harder_.

With a low breath, Da ran his hand through his thick, graying hair and over the bald patch his big straw hat normally covered. “Pao, yanno I trust you t’be good, but it’s dangerous out there. Read ‘n play inside today. I heard from the Mayor that Gil is comin’ back in a coupla days, starting up a summer school to make up them missing spring classes for you young’uns. Mayhap you can get a jump on that. You like t’study, Goddess knows why or how,” Da suggested, muttering the last under his breath with a fond grin and a noogie to Paolo’s head. For once uncovered.

“Yeah, whatever,” Paolo mumbled mutinously. He pawed at his own head, smoothing down the mess of black hair as he stomped towards his room. He really did like to study, and he probably didn’t need to catch up much, not like Chloe who tried to bribe (or bully) the older boys into doing her work for her. She’d much rather play in the mines or get into trouble.

But thinking about studying just made him think about Miss Evie and Ben. About her laugh when she called Ben a ‘nerd’ and Ben himself gazing rapt and excited at Paolo when he’d admitted he liked science, all kinds of science, and would teach Ben as much as he could.

Groaning like a pained animal, Paolo threw himself onto his bed and shoved his face into his pillow. _Why can’t Da just believe in fairies? Why don’t_ everybody _just believe in fairies, so I can play with Ben and see_ real _magic whenever I want? Maybe Ben can teach me, too! If the Wizard can learn magic, maybe I could be a Wizard, too. And then me n’ Ben can go on ‘ventures round the world, solving problems with science and magic, like… like… Neil deGrasse Tyson and Indiana Jones mashed together._

He giggled quietly and flipped around to stare up at his ceiling. The stars weren’t glowing with his light on, of course, but his gaze traced over the as-exactly-as-possible recreated constellations. They weren’t to scale at all, and were those cheap plastic stars Barbara ordered in bulk, but he liked them up there anyway. And the memory of him and Toby and Da sticking them up carefully, with Paolo telling the other two exactly where he wanted each one while referring to his book, was a happy one.

 _Yanno I trust ya t’be good_.

Paolo scowled. Why? Why was he _good_? He only ever did dumb naughty things if Taylor or Chloe talked him into it. … okay maybe _that’s_ why he was good. Getting into trouble was kinda just _dumb_. His Da took away his books (or the very worst time, the key to the Cave), and he wasn’t allowed to go fishing for _days_. He had to do all the boring shop chores and wasn’t even allowed his cartoons after dinner. Luckily, he usually liked his Da’s weird TV shows and documentaries, but he liked his cartoons, too! Especially the weekend morning ones, and he wasn’t allowed to watch them, either. Where’s the fun in being a troublemaker?

… but…

Paolo slid off his bed and tiptoed to his door. As quietly as possible, he peeked out and saw his Da sprawled over the couch. Normally, Da would be jawing with Pascal (he was pretty sure Cap’n Pas and Da were more than just _friends_ ; Toby laughed at him when he tried to present the evidence), but now, with the Cap’n at Toucan, he was staring at the TV and sliding lower on the cushions.

Carefully, Paolo re-closed his door and rushed towards his backpack. In went a couple of his favorite books, for fun reading and from his classes, and also his art kit full of worn-down pencils and crayons, and messy oils. He’d used up all the paint years ago. He also grabbed his pencil case, still ready since winter break, and a couple notebooks. In went an electric camping torch and a bunch of snacks and a flashlight and extra batteries. Satisfied with his haul, he threw on his giant grey hoodie that he’d gotten at the fish & wildlife preserve Toby had taken him to for his ninth birthday, and hurried to his door.

Sure enough, without Pascal to keep him awake, Da was already snoring, head tipped back and mouth wide open. Sliding over the floor without a sound, Paolo stopped at the door leading into the shop. His palms were sweaty and guilt churned in his gut like his Da’s too spicy burritos.

_You want to see me again?! Do you really?_

Paolo took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Ben was waiting.

 

* * *

 

When he finally got to the Watery Cave, his bare legs were soaked, but his galoshes, his extra long slicker, and his giant-brimmed hat kept the rest of him mostly dry. He shook like a dog, laughing as water splattered around him. The Blue Bell gleamed dully in the dark cavern, but he tore his eyes away to start unpacking his bag. The torch lit up the damp spaces and made the water gleam like mirrors among the rocks. His slicker he set down like a picnic blanket to lay out his books and things. With his heart pounding in his throat– with excitement and apprehension both– Paolo headed towards the Bell. Fingers trembling, he reached up, curled his fingers into a fist, and tapped the Bell.

“Ben? Can you hear me, Ben?” Paolo asked, voice quavering. He cleared it quickly, the sound cracking behind his esophagus.

Nothing happened.

Paolo stared, his eyes wide enough to burn (they were just too wide, there was no other reason why) and hands shoved deep into his hoodie pocket (because his hands were cold, duh).

He wasn’t sniffling as he shuffled back, the drippy brim of his hat falling in front of his eyes.

Along the edge, blue shone.

 _Blue_.

Paolo gaped as his head jerked up. Blue flooded the cavern. A familiar blue that was both cool and warm, rippling and swaying over stone like the shadows of waves. A _pop_ that was more a feeling than a sound echoed in Paolo’s head and when he opened his eyes– when did he close them?– Ben was hovering just inches from Paolo’s nose, expression incredulous and pleased.

“It’s you! I’ve been waiting and waiting every day! What took you so long?” Ben asked while his tiny, gossamer wings hummed loudly at his back.

“Whoa,” Paolo exhaled, eyes and mouth opening wide in shock. “You came?”

Ben blinked and tilted his head, looking a lot like a puzzled kitten, if a little too _blue_. “Of course I came. I said I would, didn’t I? I… I did tell you to come back, right?” He looked aghast for a moment, hands covering his mouth.

“Y-yeah! You did, but-!” Ben sighed in relief, until his confusion returned while Paolo struggled with words. “I… I’m not a hero. Or magic. Or anythin’ special, really. I didn’t think it’d work without Miss Evie.”

Ben blinked once. Then, several times rapidly. He floated closer and hovered just in front of Paolo’s nose, so close he almost had to cross his eyes to keep Ben in sight.

“Of course you’re special, Paolo. Children always are, of course,” Ben said, tapping his chin thoughtfully and missing Paolo’s annoyed frown at being called a ‘child’. “Just think of it! You don’t have a single ounce of magical ability in your whole body, but you can _see_ me. That’s really special!”

Paolo’s frown became even more pronounced even as one eyebrow rose– unknowingly mirroring his older cousin. “I don’ think I like that kinda special.”

Ben huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “You should! It means your belief is so powerful you don’t _need_ magic to see fairies now! Your heart is wonderful gift, Paolo, don’t take that for granted. Mother told me so. She’s very proud of you.” Ben preened happily, as if the Goddess’s pride in Paolo somehow reflected on him and his choice of friend.

Paolo rubbed the side of his nose and tried not to show just how pleased he felt. “So, ‘m here now, and special, I guess,” he shrugged a little. “Whaddaya wanna do?”

Ben squinted at him curiously, but then the full extent of Paolo’s offer hit. His faint glimmer _shined_ , almost blindingly. The sprite darted toward the makeshift “picnic” area. He, as a fist-sized ball of blue light, bounced over each object and book, _oo_ ing and _aw_ ing. Paolo quickly followed.

“I like history and, _oh_ , marine biology, of course! Hmm, this one…” Ben hovered over one, tilted his head first one way, then the other. “I should know this one. P-hi-zicks?”

“Physics, the ‘ph’ makes a ‘f’ sound,” Paolo said, sitting down with legs crossed and a grin on his face.

Ben’s cheeks flooded with a light blue hue and his hands fidgeted in front of him. “Oh, I knew that. Like in telephone!” he said, rather exuberantly.

Paolo laughed and nodded. “Yeah, that’s right. It’s like science and math at the same time. I used it a little to figger out how to make the apparatus work.”

“You said you’d show me the apparatus. Did you bring it today with all these neat things?” Ben asked, wings trilling loud enough for the sound to echo throughout the cavern. The sprite plucked at a bag of chips curiously.

“Nah, I meant to bring the plans, but it’s storming somethin’ awful out there and I ran straight here. I wanted as much time with you as I can get,” Paolo said while getting his art supplies and laying his sketchbook out over his legs. “C’mere and I’ll draw it for ya.”

“Okay!” Ben darted to Paolo’s shoulder. He gripped Paolo’s slightly damp collar in one hand and leaned over to peer closely. Paolo threw the fairy a quick grin, and then set to recreating the apparatus he and Miss Phoebe had made. As he worked, tongue stuck between his teeth, Ben looked at his profile. “Why do you think you won’t have much time to stay today?”

Paolo’s ears and the back of his neck burned. His fingers hesitated on parchment, but he continued drawing the anemometer as he spoke, “I… I prob’ly gotta get back before my Da wakes up. I got maybe an hour.”

“An hour?! That’s not enough!” Ben exclaimed.

Paolo sighed. “I know, but I’m not s’pposed to be out at all. I… I kinda broke the rules.”

Ben stared, and then gasped, his free hand covering his mouth. “You broke rules? For _me_?” he asked in delighted surprise.

Paolo shrugged and almost accidentally knocked Ben clear off his shoulder. “Sorry!”

“I’m okay,” Ben said with a wide smile. A second later, he frowned and flew back to face Paolo, his hands on his hips. “Breaking the rules is bad! Let’s go to _your_ house. If… if you want me to?” he asked eagerly and anxiously at the same time.

Paolo nodded fervently. “Yeah! That’s great! I can show you _all_ my books and my ships and my room and you can have dinner with us. And you can sleep over, too, and we’ll read books all night and eat snacks in bed!” The ideas flowed out him, egged on by Ben’s rapid nodding and bright eyes. He looked enraptured by everything Paolo offered.

“I can’t wait to see it all! I wanna meet all your books and ships. I love human stuff! Finn is the baby and _he’s_ seen more of the human world than I have. It’s not fair,” Ben said. He pouted at the remembrance and Paolo barely kept from laughing.

“I’ll show ya all the cool stuff. Help me pack up and let’s go.”

“Paolo?”

He looked at Ben in bemusement. “Yeah?”

“Can you be my best friend?” Ben asked, very seriously, his whole body shivering all over.

Paolo grinned, amazement writ clear across his face. “Yeah, you can be mine, too.”

Ben cheered and zipped around Paolo as a tiny, dancing ball of light once more while shimmers of blue fell in graceful arcs. With that strange pop, Ben reappeared to snuggle under Paolo’s chin, the same way Finn would cuddle close to Evie. It warmed Paolo right down to his toes to feel that tingle of magic and the fizzle of Ben’s joy– like soda bubbles under every inch of skin.

 _A fairy for a best friend. Who’da thunk it?_ Paolo thought to himself, patting Ben gently and cautiously, as if he were made of glass rather than magic.


End file.
